


Part III: Kylo and Rey

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Yin and Yang [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Experimental Style, F/M, Jakku, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Then, the First Order rose from the ashes.Ben watched their propaganda videos on holos out of curiosity.  To say he was influenced by them was an understatement.  The coldness in his heart revelled in the First Order regime, the concept of it all.  He didn’t know where he got this darkness from until he learned of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.The coldness that didn’t seem to lance through his parents suddenly made sense.  This coldness was in his blood.  To deny it would be a useless endeavor.And so, Ben Solo became Kylo Ren.





	Part III: Kylo and Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of my experimental trilogy. Enjoy!

YIN - KYLO

COLD

When Kylo was Ben, he preferred being distant.

His parents didn’t feel like his parents. They were the great Leia Organa and Han Solo! The saviors of the galaxy!

Then, the First Order rose from the ashes. 

Ben watched their propaganda videos on holos out of curiosity. To say he was influenced by them was an understatement. The coldness in his heart revelled in the First Order regime, the concept of it all. He didn’t know where he got this darkness from until he learned of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

The coldness that didn’t seem to lance through his parents suddenly made sense. This coldness was in his blood. To deny it would be a useless endeavor.

And so, Ben Solo became Kylo Ren.

 

PASSIVE

Kylo may be an apprentice of the dark side, but he didn’t feel like it.

He felt like a second fiddle. A hobby for Snoke. 

It felt like Hux had more authority, sometimes.

Kylo let himself be the submissive one. The passive one.

Why? Because he knew that the desert girl — Rey — would help rid him of Snoke. Whether she knew it or not, she would help him.

And Kylo would be the master of the First Order.

 

NIGHTTIME

Kylo had always gravitated to the darkness. From a young age, he preferred hiding under the cloak that nighttime brought him. He liked dressing in all black to scare those who didn’t take him seriously.

His grandfather knew what it meant to assert himself as a figure of choking blackness. Kylo used him as a role model and embodied his legacy as best as he could.

He didn’t realize how ridiculous it all was until his shared visions with Rey made his self-control slip.

Their connection fascinated him, and Kylo couldn’t find a name for it. Her light challenged his darkness, and he found himself uncomfortable with the change.

 

YANG - REY

HOT

Rey knew nothing but heat for the majority of her life on Jakku.

Rey knew that the hot sun was harsh and unforgiving. She learned that early on in her parent’s abandonment. She learned that being a desert scavenger just to eat wasn’t an ideal life, but it was all she had.

Her skin baked and she perspired a thousand times over daily. She learned to be resourceful and how to remain safe under Jakku’s heat rays.

Rey didn’t understand her place in the galaxy until she was whisked away by a fiery droid.

 

ACTIVE

The only way for Rey to eat was to be active. Take action. Sell whatever spare parts she could dig up to a pudgy and cruel alien.

The only way for Rey to learn more about her powers was to follow a strange man and a droid. It only escalated from there. She quickly learned more than she bargained for.

Like about Kylo Ren, for instance.

Rey didn’t understand him. She didn’t understand why he was so corrupt. She didn’t understand why Kylo wanted to corrupt her.

It was up to her to figure it all out. Piece it all together. Take action.

 

DAYTIME

Rey was always terrified of the darkness. She was alone as a little girl; being afraid of the dark came naturally to her. She made sure to have as much cover from the outside world as possible when night fell. This habit didn’t cease, even as she grew older and became a part of something bigger than herself.

Rey may have a strong connection to the Force beyond comprehension, but she was afraid of the dark.

The daytime was where she thrived. The sunlight made her feel safe and at home, no matter where she was. She always counted on the daylight to ground her when times were tough.

And in a galaxy ravaged by war until recently, inner peace was essential.

Rey had done the impossible: she got Kylo to let go. To submit to the light. To release the dark. To be free.

In that way, she had accomplished an incredible feat. Rey had brought peace to the galaxy.

All it took was a blinding light.

 

LIGHT OVER DARK

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
